Operation: WAR
by HardRockPrincess
Summary: After Operation INTERVIEWS, Sector V gains word from an unexpected ally about Nigel Uno's whereabouts. The Galactic Kids Next Door are using him to incite war to annihilate all adults, good and bad. The Kids Next Door are thrown headfirst into a war against they're most dangerous enemy, while Nigel and Abby find themselves fighting each other and falling apart. BEING REWRITTEN


**I just saw the trailer for the new Kids Next Door spin-off and I had to write my own story of it! I loved KND as a kid, I love it now and now it's going to come back! The new trailer looks very dark. I don't necessarily believe Nigel obliterated everyone on Earth (or at least every adult) because we wouldn't have much of a story. I feel like it was more likely that he declared war between the Galactic Kids Next Door and Earth Kids Next Door and sent in warships to cause the mass genocide. This story is going to be a little dark, well actually** _ **very**_ **dark** _ **,**_ **but not too inappropriate. This basically what I want to see when Mr. Warburton writes the Kids Galactic Kids Next Door spin-off. It takes place a year after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Based on the trailer leaked and other details from the show. Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!**

 _I am sure y'all saw that little special we released called Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. It showed what happened after Numbuh 1 took off with the Galactic Kids Next Door. We all grew up, Kuki married Wally, and I married Hoagie. We all lived normal lives, except for the fact that none of us ever got decommissioned. We kept our memories, we matured, raised our children right, but we never truly left childhood behind. And then all of a sudden Father calls us in for an 'interview' to find out where Nigel was. We told him everything he wanted to hear and then we met Nigel up on Moon Base for a little reunion. So, it was the basic happily ever after with some bittersweet goodbyes and then a surprise reunion years later. I love that ending as much as the next person…it's just not what actually happened._

 _The truth was that we_ did _see Numbuh 1 after he left while we were all still in the Kids Next Door. However, our reunion with him was not at all what we had hoped it would be. The Galactic Kids Next Door corrupted him, filled his head with lies, manipulated his emotions, and turned him into a cold-hearted, power-hungry jerk. He was willing to commit the genocide of every adult on Earth. And because of that, we were forced to engage in a war against them, against_ him. _The war was hard for everyone, but especially for Nigel and me. Not only were we on opposite sides of the war, we were practically_ leading _the opposite sides, with him the one to initiate the war and with me as Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. Fighting him ripped me to shreds. This was the boy who was my best friend for as long as I could remember, the kid who I always had to keep in line and berate for his idiocy. This was also the kid who every now and then dropped the emotional mask when around me only and the kid who shared more secrets with me than he did with anyone else. I swore somewhere during my time as Supreme Leader I may have considered I felt something more than friendship for him. But before I could even think too much about it, I was on the battlefield, realizing that someone I used to look up to, someone I thought I could trust, someone who I cared about more than anyone in the whole world was fighting_ against _me for the first time. It was Cree all over again, but eleventy-billion times worse._

 _But I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of this. I knew my duty was to the Kids Next Door first, and if that meant I needed to fight my best friend, so be it. It was the right thing to do. I just wish it could've been less painful._

 **Operation: W.A.R.**

 **W** arriors

 **A** re

 **R** ecommissioned

 ***Sector V Tree House***

Abigail Lincoln, more commonly known as Numbuh 5, was trying to piece together the work for the next mission Sector V had to go on. Apparently Count Spankulot has been hired as a second grade teacher and has been spanking the second graders too much for comfort. She had grown accustomed to wearing Numbuh 1's sunglasses on the missions now. It was the least she could do to honor him now that he was fighting adult tyranny "up in Canada" as Numbuh 4 would put it. She had to remind him that space and Canada were not even close to being the same thing. She was thankful that her team has finally come out of their depression of Numbuh 1's departure and was back on their feet. But then again it's not like she had handled it any better. Granted her grief wasn't as obvious and out there, but she was quieter than usual, and she didn't think she had been on a candy adventure for the past four months. There is also the fact that her attitude has been growing poorer and poorer as the months dragged on.

During the first month after Numbuh 1's departure Numbuh 2 was depressed and had trouble focusing on new inventions, Numbuh 3 cried a lot and nearly hugged all her Rainbow Monkeys to death, Numbuh 4 went on angry rants about how the team needed their leader (and she was sure he broke a couple of things too), and Numbuh 5 was just…lost. Numbuh 1 was her best friend and she knew him before she knew anyone else on her team. She always knew he had her back, she could always rely on him, and the feelings seemed to be mutual. Granted, they didn't _always_ get along, and there were plenty of times they were ready to rip each other's throats out. But nevertheless, they were always the closest to each other, and they even shared a few secrets they kept to themselves that no one else, not even the rest of the team, knew. She always knew her place when he was around: his second-in-command, his advisor, the only one that can royally kick his butt with good intentions, and his best friend. Now that he was gone, she didn't feel complete anymore, even with so many Kids Next Door operatives looking up to her. There was a huge gap in her life she wasn't sure could ever be refilled. On occasions she talked about it with Numbuh 2, who was surprisingly a good listener, and he gave some reassurance. But she wasn't sure things would ever be the same.

The team put themselves back together again, but they don't talk about Numbuh 1, at least not when the four of them were together. Numbuh 4 was the one who established the rule to never talk about Numbuh 1 again if the team wanted him to function, but she was sure he talked about it with Numbuh 3 in private.

Now, Sector V was back in business, but they still forget that there are four members on the team instead of five. Numbuh 1 told her she was the glue that held this team together, but honestly it was him. Without him, it seemed like the team was falling apart. They argued more than ever, they lost a couple of missions because they were too busy fighting themselves rather than the enemy, and there were nights where they absolutely refused to speak to each other. This never happened when Numbuh 1 was their leader. Numbuh 5 knew she was failing as the Sector V leader like she feared she would. So one night she called a meeting to discuss their problems. Once they talked it out, everything started to slowly return to normal. But the fact still remains that they were not as close as they once were. It seemed that all they do anymore is fight each other.

She became lost in the reverie of when they were all still together and happy. Numbuh 1 was with them, leading them to victory, sometimes driving them crazy, but his methods always worked (well almost always worked). They were a strong team, friends in arms, and still functional. But Sector V could hardly be considered functional anymore. They were barely holding it together in the state they're in now. Numbuh 5 was snapped out of her reverie when Numbuh 4 abruptly barged in and yanked her by the arm.

"Numbuh 4! What is the meaning of this?" yelled Numbuh 5, angrily.

"Numbuh 362 is sending out an important message to all Kids Next Door operatives. We need to go to the Mission Prep Room now!" he exclaimed.

"Ah swear is this 'important message' turns out to be another football commercial-"

"It's not!" shouted Numbuh 4, obviously annoyed with her. "This is urgent! Unless you want to miss that suit yourself," stated Numbuh 4 before giving her a haughty look that made her blood boil.

"Fine," she sneered back at him, which he returned with an eye roll. They reached the Mission Prep Room to find Numbuh 2 and 3 already waiting for them there with looks of exasperation.

"It's about time! Numbuh 362's about to give her message!" exclaimed Numbuh 2, impatiently.

"Sorry, but this one"-he said jabbing his thumb in Numbuh 5's direction-"was holding me up!"

"Numbuh 5 wasn't holding you up! She just didn't like being abruptly dragged across the tree house without knowing what the Sam hill you were doin'!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Guys shut up both of you! We need to focus!" ordered Numbuh 2, clearly done with this nonsense.

Numbuh 4 and 5 made quick glares at each other before focusing their attention of the monitor.

 _Yep, we are one happy team,_ thought Numbuh 5, sarcastically.

Honestly what happened to the times where they weren't always fighting each other? The day Numbuh 1 left, everything began to fall apart. They couldn't talk to each other. They couldn't even be around each other without having another stupid fight over another stupid reason. But she couldn't focus on that now. Her attention was the eleven year-old blonde on the monitor, speaking from an unknown location, looking quite serious.

"Fellow Kids Next Door, it has been a pleasure being your Supreme Leader! But unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures," Numbuh 362 said despondently, letting some of her blonde hair fall in front of her face. She looked back into the camera with a hardened look on her face that meant business. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Numbuh 60 and I have been investigating a case with enemies in outer space. They are out for our heads and if we stick around any longer, they will come for all of you," she said. Numbuh 362 shut her eyes tight as though preventing tears from leaking out. "Numbuh 60 and I will be on the run for who knows how long. And I estimate that by the time I return home, I will be above the age of thirteen. Therefore, I will be scheduled for immediate decommissioning. So that is why…" she paused for a second and took a couple of deep breaths.

"That is why I am giving up my role as Supreme Leader and passing it to someone else. This person has proven herself to be able, competent, and levelheaded, as well as a strong leader, and persevering against all odds. She is someone who has fought harder than anyone I have ever seen, and I trust she can uphold her duty of this new position." Numbuh 362 took a deep breath as though dreading making this announcement. "I give my position as Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door…"

Everyone was on the edge of the seat both anticipating and dreading the answer.

"…to Numbuh 5 of Sector V."

Numbuh 5's stomach dropped all the way to the bottom.

"I am sorry I had to do this. But I'd rather keep you guys safe by being away from you than staying with you and putting everyone in danger. It is a leader's duty to protect the people, and if that means leaving, so be it. Kids Next Door rules!" she shouted that last part before the entire screen went black.

Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 looked warily at Numbuh 5 whose face had gone pale, whose eyes were bugging out, and who looked like she wanted to evaporate on the spot.

"Uh…Numbuh 5?" said Numbuh 2 warily. He slowly touched her hand but she didn't respond. She just kept staring unblinkingly at the monitor looking incredibly frightened.

"Abby?" he said, hoping using her real name would trigger a response.

"Numbuh 5…is gonna vomit…everywhere," she stated, and she would've if her friends didn't help her to the bathroom soon enough.

While she tossed her cookies into the toilet, Numbuh 2 rubbed her back, Numbuh 3 gave reassuring words, and Numbuh 4 made firm statements about how she won't have to do this alone.

For the first time in a long time, Numbuh 5 was scared. She didn't want to be Supreme Leader! She didn't _know_ how to be a leader (at least not a good one)! However, hearing Numbuh 3's kind words, Numbuh 4's words of confidence, and having Numbuh 2 comforting her, she could at least feel like she had her friends back.

 ***Six Months Later: Moon Base***

Numbuh 5 for once was not being pushed to the point where she wanted to yank her hair out. She unwillingly took over as KND Supreme Leader when Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 60 went missing and sent a video out to everyone about their departure. Numbuh 362 believed she could handle the responsibilities since she always stayed so calm during tough situations. But the reason Numbuh 5 was always so calm was because she wasn't the leader of anything and didn't have the stress levels Numbuh 362 and any other Sector leaders had to deal with. Now that she _was_ Supreme Leader, she couldn't believe Numbuh 362 hadn't gone mad from all the stress. She had to order the armies, other Sectors, the med lab, scientists, decommissioning team, and UGH! It was so much to handle! And there was so much paper work! If it weren't for the support of her friends she might've cracked long ago! She honestly did not like to think about the day she was elected Supreme Leader. Basically, Numbuh 362 announced it in front of the entirety of the Kids Next Door, without her consent. And let's just say having a bunch of angry operatives, one of them being Numbuh 362's brother, up at her tree house accusing her of doing something to the former Supreme Leader was not exactly a good time. Numbuh 5 made a mental note to smack Numbuh 362 upside the head if she ever saw her again.

Nevertheless, things have been running the same as usual, except Numbuh 1 was no longer with Sector V. He joined the Galactic Kids Next Door to fight adult tyranny on other planets with operatives that were way out of their league. Sector V missed him dearly.

Numbuh 1's departure hurt them all, but lately, she was beginning to wish that was her only problem. About a month ago, they all received a message from this mysterious person, Numbuh Vine, telling them to contact him or her. Numbuh 3 and 4 attempted to contact Numbuh Vine but the line was fuzzy, giving everyone a bad feeling. Numbuh 5 tried to contact the mysterious Numbuh Vine itself, but she was having difficulties. It soon became a major issue up in Moon Base with everyone asking her what to do and all that. It seemed like some of the operatives still needed to learn the meaning of "I don't know yet." People have been pestering her and pestering her so much she was losing it. She actually snapped at Numbuh 116 when he tried to ask her (of course she apologized right after). On a _really_ bad day that she didn't like to think about, Numbuh 86 was driving her crazy with the nagging and criticizing on how "Numbuh 362 would have things in order," or "Numbuh 362 would know what to do." The Scottish girl clearly didn't have any filter and it became so unbearable, Numbuh 5 lost it and tackled the girl to the ground. She never liked her to begin with and the nagging only made matters worse. Numbuh 5 punched her, scratched her, and even yanked her hair and she was sure she would've done much more if the operatives didn't pull her off the intolerable girl. She remembered Numbuh 86 complaining loudly to Numbuh 36, the Mission File Security Chief and second-in-command, about her. Numbuh 36 cut her off to deal with Numbuh 5. She remembered Numbuh 36 telling her that he would talk to Numbuh 86 about her lack of manners, but warned Numbuh 5 that if she ever attacked an operative like that again, unless they posed an immediate threat, he would have no choice but to remove Numbuh 5 from her position and have her decommissioned.

That day was seriously embarrassing because Numbuh 5 never flew off the handle like that. But the stress was really getting to her and this Numbuh Vine person was eating at her. This is why she was glad to have a day off, or so she thought. While she was lost in her thoughts, Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 came into her room at Moon Base with serious looks on their faces.

"Guys, Ah love y'all and such, but Numbuh 5 really needs some space," said Numbuh 5, tiredly.

"Well, you've got plenty off it out here. Get it, because you're actually in space?" exclaimed Numbuh 2, trying to make a joke again. Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes at the lame pun, but didn't react quite as harshly as she used to. Honestly, his terrible puns took her mind off of things and she needed that more and more lately.

"Dude, enough comedy hour! We came here for a serious meetin'!" exclaimed Numbuh 4, annoyed.

"Well sor- _ry._ I wanted to lighten the mood," retorted Numbuh 2, offended. Numbuh 3, ignoring the boys spoke up.

"It's about Numbuh Vine," she said. At that statement, Numbuh 5 groaned. Couldn't she go one day without hearing Numbuh Vine this or Numbuh Vine that, Numbuh Vine, Numbuh Vine, blah, blah, blah!

"Ah really don't want to think about Numbuh Vine today. Numbuh 5 has had it up to here," she pointed to the top of her head, "with him or her," complained Numbuh 5.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 5, but you knew _exactly_ what you were signing up for when you became Supreme Leader," said Numbuh 2, seriously.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Numbuh 5 abruptly, scaring her fellow operatives. "You honestly think I _want_ this job! I only took it because there were no other options! Besides it's not like Numbuh 362 gave me much of a choice!"

"I'm sorry, well actually I'm not sorry, but I wasn't asking. We need to discuss this now," said Numbuh 2 firmly. Numbuh 5 glared at him but Numbuh 2 didn't shrink under her gaze like he used to. After the stare off between the two operatives, Numbuh 5 finally gave in.

"Fine. What is it about Numbuh Vine?" she asked, slightly detached.

"I think I've finally found a way to get through to him, her, or it," said Numbuh 2 hopefully.

"You've been sayin' that for over a month," said Numbuh 5 in a somewhat rude tone that did not suit her.

"I could do without the attitude if you don't mind," retorted Numbuh 2.

"Well you know better than to disturb a stressed out leader on her day-off," responded Numbuh 5 as if this excused her attitude.

"Look Numbuh 5, Ah'm the one who's supposed to get moody, _not_ you. So do us a favor and knock it off!" exclaimed Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 4's right. You usually don't get this rude so what's going on?" asked Numbuh 2, seriously.

"Everything! Between juggling the duties as Supreme Leader and this Numbuh Vine person, Ah'm losing it! How did Numbuh 1 handle being Sector V's leader? How did Numbuh 362 handle Supreme Leader without having to check into a mental hospital?! The stress is killin' me!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed and waved her arms wildly for effect.

"Okay, first of all, take a breather," said Numbuh 2, warily. He rubbed her shoulders to calm her down while Numbuh 5's breathing became steadier. "Second of all, you do know you can call us for help if you need anything."

"Ah know, but Ah don't want to subject any of you to the stress Ah have to deal with. Numbuh 5 is a tough girl and she can't let any of her friends take the fall for her. I can handle this alone," she said firmly.

"Well, with the way your acting, we're not sure you can. Even if you could, you shouldn't handle it alone because you're not alone. I know it sounds cliché but it's true," he said, gently.

Numbuh 5 was finally calm enough to think rationally and at least had the decency to look ashamed of her actions.

"Tell me how to contact Numbuh Vine," said Numbuh 5.

"I managed to fix some of the wiring on our part and I successfully figured out some secret intergalactic code to break through a firewall on Numbuh Vine's side. I tried to contact Numbuh Vine and even though the first attempt wasn't too successful, I managed to get through enough to know Numbuh Vine is female. Then she briefly told me she'll fix the wiring on her part. She said it would be finished around this time so we should try to contact her," explained Numbuh 2.

"Good, then we can see what's so urgent," said Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 and her three friends went to the main operating center and explained to the leader of the tech department that they needed to make an intergalactic call.

"I really hope this works," prayed Numbuh 2. He typed in the code to break through the firewall and contact Numbuh Vine. There was a fuzzy screen but Numbuh 5 could swear she saw something behind the static.

"Numbuh Vine! Come in Numbuh Vine! Are you there?" exclaimed Numbuh 5. There was no response.

"Numbuh Vine!" yelled Numbuh 2. There was still no answer.

"We love you!" yelled Numbuh 3.

"Kuki! We are making an intergalastical call!" yelled Numbuh 4

"It's intergal _actic_!" retorted Numbuh 3.

"Ah don't care what you call it! You don't say 'We love you' when you make these kinds of calls!" Numbuh 4 argued back.

"Well I thought it would make her answer!" yelled Numbuh 3.

"Will you two shut up?! Ah think Ah'm getting something!" exclaimed Numbuh 5, with hope flooding her system. The static started to clear up and on the screen was…a very peculiar plant with white eyes.

"Hello Numbuhs 5, 4, 3, and 2," she said in a slightly mechanical voice.

" _That's_ Numbuh Vine?!" exclaimed Numbuh 4 in disbelief.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Numbuh Vine asked, threateningly. Numbuh 4 cringed at the tone.

"No…uh…not at all," he responded nervously.

"Good. I'm glad you've finally managed to contact me," said Numbuh Vine.

"Okay, now tell Numbuh 5 what's so important. The operatives have been giving me headaches with the questions and the worrying and all that nonsense!" exclaimed Numbuh 5.

"Okay first calm down. Second, this is regarding your friend Nigel Uno," said Numbuh Vine.

"He isn't hurt is he!" exclaimed Numbuh 3, worriedly.

"Physically, he's fine," said Numbuh Vine, deadpanned.

"That statement does _not_ give Numbuh 5 good vibes," said Numbuh 5, dreading Numbuh Vine's next answer.

"It's not _supposed_ to. But…he's different. He's changed, and not for the better," said Numbuh Vine, regretfully.

"What the heck does _that_ mean!?" exclaimed Numbuh 4.

"Patience, Numbuh 4! Anyway, the organization he joined, the Galactic Kids Next Door, is not as wonderful as it seems. They are sinister, manipulative, and they give a bad name to what the Kids Next Door stands for," said Numbuh Vine, seriously.

"And by that you mean…"

"It means they believe that adulthood is a disease that needs to be eliminated, erased forever," said Numbuh Vine.

"But that's impossible! Everyone is going to become an adult one way or another!" yelled Numbuh 2, slightly hysterical.

"Try telling _them_ that," spat Numbuh Vine. "Alright, continuing. The Galactic Kids Next Door never truly liked the Earth Kids Next Door. The Galactic Kids Next Door believes you guys are weak and are making no differences in fighting adult tyranny. They've kept themselves a secret for quite a while. Sector V was the first Sector to know about them. Numbuh 362 didn't even know about them. But she found out a couple months ago and she was not pleased with what she saw," stated Numbuh Vine.

"What have the Galactic Kids Next Door done?" asked Numbuh 5.

"They have taken extreme measures in trying to _destroy_ all adults both good and bad. And ever since Grandfather was temporarily recomissioned and nearly turned everyone into Senior Citi-Zombies, they have cracked down on it," explained Numbuh Vine.

"What can we do to help, Numbuh Vine?" asked Numbuh 5, going into leadership mode.

"You need to recommission everyone," she said urgently. This had all four earth operatives gaping at her.

" _Everyone?!_ " they exclaimed.

" _Everyone!_ Go through all your old files, see who has been decommissioned, see who's still alive, track them down, and recommission them!" she ordered as if it were life and death.

"But the recommission module was destroyed!" exclaimed Numbuh 2.

"Then build another one you earth dope! You people are smart enough and however long it takes, late is still better than…" her voice trailed off because Numbuh Vine no longer looked like the plant the operatives were looking at. Instead she looked like a human girl, stocky build, red hair braided in pigtails, bright yellow shirt, blue skirt, and round glasses.

Numbuh 5 nearly fell out of her seat at the sight of Lizzie Devine.

" _Lizzie!_ " she exclaimed. Numbuh Vine/Lizzie looked down at her now-human form, disgruntled.

"Great, now my human disguise is acting up! Who was running your tech department while I was on Earth? Numbuh _Moron?!_ " she shrieked, sounding exactly like Numbuh 1's crazy ex-girlfriend.

"I see why she's called Numbuh Vine now," mumbled Numbuh 2.

"Wait, so Numbuh 1's crazy girlfriend was a _space plant_?!" asked Numbuh 4, loudly.

"Ugh…you caught me," said Lizzie, deadpanned.

"Hold up, what were you doing on Earth in disguise of a human?" asked Numbuh 5.

"It's not something I'm proud of. I used to work for the Galactic KND. They sent me to Earth, looking like this ugly thing," she pointed down to her human disguise quite disdainfully, "to spy on Nigel. It was my job to gather information for them about him and to make sure he didn't lose touch with the Kids Next Door."

"You _used_ to work for the Galactic KND. What happened?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Well, I found out their plans for him. His fate for the Galactic KND has been planned out for a while, and it only heightened when they found out the legendary Numbuh 0 is his father. They wanted to use a very dedicated, and slightly workaholic, KND operative to train into believing their superficial ideals. Then they're going to use him to send their space ships to Earth and engage in a war that will scorch half the planet!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Numbuh 3 cried exactly what everyone else was thinking.

"Yes," said Lizzie, solemnly.

"Hold on a second! Six months ago, Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 60 disappeared because of an 'issue with space enemies.' Are the Galactic Kids the reason for their disappearance?!" exclaimed Numbuh 2.

"And for the reason that I'm going nuts as Supreme Leader?!" exclaimed Numbuh 5.

"Yes. Those two have been investigating the Galactic Kids Next Door's whereabouts. I know because I've been helping them. But the Galactic Kids caught them and they threatened to skin them alive if they told any of you about their plans," explained Numbuh 5

"But you still haven't explained your role as a former Galactic Kids Next Door operative," said Numbuh 5, impatiently.

"Oh right. When I found out their plans for them, I tried to find out way to get Nigel _away_ from the KND. I played the role of his crazy girlfriend and…I even resorted to using a boyfriend helmet on him. I know my methods weren't good, but I felt the only way to stop the Galactic KND from using him was detach him from the Kids Next Door. However, all I seemed to do is push him further away from me," said Lizzie. She hung her head in disappointment letting her braids dangle in front of her face. But then she turned serious again. "The Galactic KND found out what I was doing and they demanded I sever ties with Nigel…otherwise, they'd come after you guys and…destroy you," said Lizzie. Numbuh 5 could see small beads of tears forming in Lizzie's eyes and could tell this was very painful for her to recall.

Numbuh 5 felt a strange wave of sympathy for Lizzie, or Numbuh Vine, and found herself wishing she could take back all the negative things she ever said or thought of Lizzie. All of Lizzie's attempts to drag Nigel away from the KND, all the times she demanded he put her first, and all the times she intentionally got on all of their nerves…it was all in an attempt to stop the Galactic Kids Next Door from using him as a pawn in their wicked plans. This whole time she thought Lizzie was working against them, but she was really working _for_ them. And nobody knew until now! What made Numbuh 5 feel really terrible is that after all the criticisms the Kids Next Door threw out her, she _still_ came back to help them. She put her own emotions aside to help a greater cause.

Numbuh 5 never thought she'd see the day where she owed Lizzie Devine.

"Lizzie, anything you need us to do, we'll do it," said Numbuh 5, with finality.

"You will?" asked Lizzie, surprised they were taking her seriously.

"We will, won't we gang?" Numbuh 5 asked. The team didn't respond. Numbuh 3 stared down at her shoes, Numbuh 2 looked away and whistled, and Numbuh 4 was mumbling things under his breath while rubbing his neck awkwardly. " _Won't we?_ "

The stern tone caused all of them to fervently agree with her and nod their heads.

"Good that's settled. What do you need us to do?" asked Numbuh 5.

"You need to order the decommissioning team to gather the files of all any decommissioned Kids Next Door members and track them down. Then you need to find a way to build many recommissioning modules to recommission them. Like I said, when this war happens, you need _all_ the help you can get. If you fight with the operatives you have now, they will outnumber you 10 to 1," said Lizzie, seriously.

"I think the remnants of the first recommissioning module are still stored somewhere. If I examine them, I can get the tech department to build another one, or maybe more than one," said Numbuh 2.

"Good, and one last thing, you need to get everyone off of planet Earth," ordered Lizzie. Once again, Sector V gaped at her.

" _Everyone?!_ " they all exclaimed.

"Yes everyone! Every Kids Next Door operative, every boy, girl, man, woman, teen, and child! Because the Galactic KND are going to invade! They are going to use Nigel to send warships to Earth and obliterate every adult on it! And when they do, they'll eliminate the Earth Kids Next-"

"We found her!" shouted an angry voice.

Lazars blasted through the room on the other side, narrowly missing Lizzie. Numbuh 5 saw a group of highly trained kids in advanced protective gear, all wielding lethal weapons, and looked angry. They had Lizzie surrounded.

"Do it now! Before it's too-"

"Shut up traitor!" shouted the angry kid. They all bound her and gagged her, and she was kicking out trying to break free. They exited the room and an African American kid wearing a lab coat and a pair of visor glasses. Numbuh 5 recognized him as Numbuh Inifinity.

"You will never hear from Numbuh Vine after we're finished with her. And don't even both following her orders. We're going to take you down one way or another. You can't stop Nigel Uno from declaring war because you don't even know where he is," said the cynical kid.

"Hey, isn't Nigel Uno making the final decision tonight at the Galactic Kids Next Door Super Secret Lab?" blabbed one of the Galactic Kids Next Door operatives.

"You idiot! The enemy is on the other end and can hear us!" yelled the African American. The squealer ran off in fear before Numbuh Infinity turned back to the screen. "This conversation is over." He said and the screen filled up with static.

"No! No, no, no, no!" yelled Numbuh 5 trying to connect again. No success.

"What do we do now?" asked Numbuh 2, frantically. Numbuh 5 turned her head to her three friends and her face hardened.

"We need to call every Kids Next Door operative to Moon Base now!" said Numbuh 5.

The four operatives rushed to the lab where they send out a message. However, Numbuh 116 was guarding the door.

"Hold up, you guys can't go in there," he said.

"Numbuh 116 this is important! We got a call from Numbuh Vine and-"

"I'm sorry but I can't let just anyone in there," said Numbuh 116.

"Oh for the love of God, let us in there you cruddy-"

"Making threats will not get you anywhere, Numbuh 4," retorted Numbuh 116. Numbuh 5 pushed past Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 116, as Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 5 demands that you open that door and let her friends come with her too. She needs to call all the Kids Next Door operatives to Moon Base immediately," said Numbuh 5.

"What for?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't have time to answer stupid questions. Let us in!" she demanded.

"Very well Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 116.

Numbuh 5 entered the main office of Moon Base wired with extreme security cameras and laser-proof walls. Numbuh 5 saw all the gadgets and gismos and had absolutely no idea how she was going to message all the Kids Next Door.

"Numbuh 2, do you know how you're supposed to make a universal call?" asked Numbuh 5.

"You just press that blue button," said Numbuh 2.

"Really? How did you figure that out so quickly?" asked Numbuh 5, impressed.

"Well it says 'KND Universal Call Button' written on it so that works," said Numbuh 2, as if it were obvious. Numbuh 5 pushed Numbuh 2 aside, pressed the button, and the faces of all the Kids Next Door operatives appeared on the screen. Some of them were up in Moon Base, some were just hanging in their homes, some were on missions, and some were just goofing off. Numbuh 5 could not believe she could see all of them at once, but she was even more surprised that none of them seemed to realize she could see all of them. It was time.

"Kids Next Door operatives everywhere," she called. This grabbed all of their attention. Most of the operatives stopped what they were doing and looked around confused. "This is your Supreme Leader, Numbuh 5! All Kids Next Door operatives are to report to Moon Base _immediately_!" she announced. This made the kids even more confused. Some even guessed it was a trap. At least they were smart to question this, but she didn't have time to convince anyone. "This is _not_ a trap! This is an important message to everyone! Drop what you're doing and report to Moon Base now!"

"Uh isn't it 'stop what you're doing' not 'drop what you're doing'?" asked Numbuh 3, confused.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't care about that right now!" snapped Numbuh 5. However since everyone could hear Numbuh 3, they knew that it wasn't a trap because Numbuh 3 wouldn't be around if it was. She saw all of the operatives get in their rockets and blast off to Moon Base.

"What do we do now?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Now, we wait," said Numbuh 5.

 ***One hour later***

Every Kids Next Door operative was at the Moon Base auditorium, all chattering and confused about the spontaneous call. The last time everyone was called to Moon Base was when Numbuh 362 initiated the game of tag that got Numbuh 5 as their new Supreme Leader. Surely she couldn't be calling them for that? It wouldn't be much of a surprise though considering the endless levels of stress the Supreme Leader has to endure. But it seemed that she had a more serious discussion.

Backstage Numbuh 5 was pacing rather nervously. How on earth were these kids going to respond to the sudden news? More importantly, will they even _believe_ the sudden news? It all came as a spur of the moment kind of thing and not even _she_ suspected that they would wind up on the verge of war. Never in a million years would she believe Numbuh 1 would be fighting _against_ the Kids Next Door. They had to have messed with his head somehow. Maybe they put something in his brain similar to the boyfriend helmet Lizzie used on him, only it would control him to hang on to their every word. She could not, and _would_ not, believe Numbuh 1 was betraying them on his own free will. She could _not_ have a repeat of what happened with Cree. For years she has carried the pain of Cree's betrayal along with the guilt of Numbuh 1's permanent baldness, and she managed to mask her emotions. But if it were true that Numbuh 1 was planning on _killing_ every adult on Earth on his own free will, she was sure she might collapse from the levels of emotional stress. But she couldn't do that now that she was Supreme Leader, _especially_ since she was Supreme Leader. She needed to lead this war and if that meant she had to act like an emotionless robot, so be it.

The room grew quiet when Numbuh 5 made her way to the podium.

"Kids Next Door rules!" she shouted.

"Kids Next Door rules!" echoed throughout the room.

"Thank you," she said. Numbuh 5 cleared her throat looking incredibly serious, but also quite sorrowful. "As you all have known, Moon Base has been dealing with the mysterious message from someone named Numbuh Vine. Recently Numbuh 2 has been able to contact her, and she bears some news regarding Numbuh 1."

The room broke out into a series of murmurs. No one has heard from Numbuh 1 for over a year and nobody knew where he disappeared to.

"The subject of Numbuh 1's departure has been up for debate for quite a while, but only Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and I know what really happened to him. An organization that advances the Kids Next Door and the Teen Ninjas, called the Galactic Kids Next Door has recruited Numbuh 1 to fight adult tyranny in space."

Soon people, started to get excited, talking animatedly about how "cool" or "totally rad" or "awesome" that was.

"Don't get too excited yet," announced Numbuh 5. The whole room quieted down, and the seriousness of the meeting returned.

"Numbuh Vine has contacted us, and it turns out the Galactic Kids Next Door are more sinister than we were led to believe."

"What does 'sin-is-ter' mean?" called Numbuh 4 from the side of the stage.

"It means dark and evil, is that enough for ya?!" yelled Numbuh 5, annoyed.

Numbuh 4 meekly nodded and stepped back a couple of spaces.

"Anyway, like Ah was sayin', the Galactic Kids Next Door has made plans to send warships to Earth to obliterate every adult on it!" she stated, fiercely

The room broke out into more panicked whispers and gasps.

"And the worse part, Numbuh 1 is the pawn they're gonna use to initiate war," said Numbuh 5 solemnly.

This caused the panic level in the room to increase to maximum level. Numbuh 5 had to call several times for everyone to finally settle down.

"Numbuh Vine has called us to take action. The Galactic Kids Next Door haw weapons beyond our level. They will not be spraying acid mustard at us, nor will they be using splankers. They are going to have lasers capable of cutting anything, including human flesh." More panicked gasps echoed throughout the room. "They are going to have nuclear weapons, possibly knives, maybe guns, bombs, and…all in all, they will be aiming to kill."

More people would have panicked if Numbuh 5 hadn't interrupted.

"But that is why I called all of you here today! We need to upgrade the weapons! We can no longer rely on just disarming our enemies! If we want to stop them and have any chance of keeping the death rate to a bar minimum…we're going to have to reprogram our weapons to kill," she added, rather darkly.

"Wait hold up!" yelled a voice from the side. Numbuh 36, her second-in-command, came into view, looking incredibly angry and indignant.

"Numbuh 36, I know you don't approve of this but-"

" _Don't approve?!_ I am objecting! That is _not_ what the Kids Next Door is about! We are training kid operatives to defend children everywhere! Not _killers_! _Adults_ are traumatized by shedding the blood of _one_ human! What do you think this will do to _children_ who will have to shed _tons_ of it?!" cried Numbuh 36, red-faced and furious.

"Do you think I _like_ having to make this order?" yelled Numbuh 5 back at him. "Do you think I _want_ to force our operatives to commit the most heinous crime invented?! No I don't, but the Galactic Kids are going to commit adult genocide on Earth! And why would they stop at Earth? Next thing you know the might go after the other planets in the universe! They are going to kill, and we will most definitely be targeted because they think we're weak!" yelled Numbuh 5, who looked as though she was going to crack any second. After a couple of deep breaths in and out, she continued. "It's gonna be nasty, and I refuse to say our operatives got killed because they were unprepared. I want to give these kids a fighting chance."

Numbuh 36 still didn't like the idea, but he accepted her argument. Numbuh 36 stepped back and let Numbuh 5 continue her speech.

"I know you guys don't like it, but if want to survive this war with a little casualties as possible, I need all the 2x4 Technology Officers to program the weapons to kill," said Numbuh 5.

As expected, almost all the operatives were objecting this command. A part of her was glad that so many people objected, because it gave her the faith that none of the operatives _wanted_ to kill anybody, even their worst enemies. However, this will cause a problem in war if they are not up for it. They need to fight, and if they don't kill first, the Galactic Kids are most definitely going to kill them. In the middle of the commotion, Numbuh 4 stomped on stage, put both his index fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"Oi! Quiet down all o' ya!" yelled Numbuh 4.

This managed to silence enough operatives for him to speak.

"We all know that this is the most heinous command ever! Ah don't like it any more than any of you! But, do ya want those cruddy Galactic idiots destroying all the adults?! I know adults typically suck, but they're not _all_ evil! Do you want all the good ones killed because of the couple bad ones?! Do you want your friends and families _murdered_?!" Numbuh 4 shouted. People looked to each other, with some realization spreading across their faces. It was clear none of them wanted to commit murder, but they were beginning to understand the seriousness of the situation. "Ah didn't think so. Continue Numuh 5."

"Thank you Numbuh 4. Now I have more orders! Every 2x4 Technology Officer, led by Numbuh 2, has to work together to build recommissioning modules," she ordered.

A mass of people crying "what" echoed throughout the room.

"I know it sounds weird, but Numbuh Vine has ordered us to recommission all operatives to-"

"Stop right there!" a voice with a thick Scottish accent echoed from the audience. Numbuh 5 groaned at the sight of a furious Numbuh 86 stomping onto the stage.

"Numbuh 5, I have questioned many of your methods, most I have learned to play along with, but _this_!" she yelled and waved her arms wildly for effect. " _This_ I will _not_ follow! It is a complete violation of the Kids Next Door Rule Book section 18, subsection 4: any human ages 13 and up are completely ineligible to be a part of the Kids Next Door! When a Kids Next Door operative turns thirteen, they are scheduled for immediate decommissioning!" shouted Numbuh 86, who was now inches away from Numbuh 5's shocked but hardened face.

"Well, Numbuh 5 is sorry that you feel so strongly about the rules but, there are more important things at hand at the moment! I have received an order from Numbuh Vine telling me that the Galactic Kids will be lethal! We need to be ready for anything and we will _not_ stand a chance with the operatives we have now! They will outnumber us 10 to 1, and we need all the help we can get!" yelled Numbuh 5 back at her.

"But _how_ do we know we can trust them?!" yelled Numbuh 86 back at her.

"Well Ah honestly don't believe they would be okay with having every adult on Earth blown to bits, so there's that. And secondly, they are still old members of the Kids Next Door. Do you know how happy they will be when they are asked to come together once again?" Numbuh 5 pleaded, hoping she put some of her sister's manipulating skills to good use.

Numbuh 86's features softened, her frown started to vanish, and her face was no longer red with fury.

"Well…I…I guess that could work," she said. But then Numbuh 86 turned skeptical again. "But what will happen when the war is over? What are we going to do when we need to…uh…re-decommission all the recommissioned-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it!" interrupted Numbuh 5, impatiently. "We are at war now, and if winning it with as little casualties as possible means breaking some rules, then we're gonna have to take that risk! My decision is final! I am assigning each sector a list of the decommissioned Kids Next Door operatives that are still alive! You are to report them to Moon Base immediately for recommissioning! Is that clear?!" she shouted.

Many people still looked skeptical and not sure about her plan. This got Numbuh 5 fired up.

"Now listen up all o' ya. Ah'm not givin' y'all a choice here. Ah'm givin' direct orders! There are no 'are ya in or out' scenarios here! All o' ya are in this whether ya like or not! So you guys are going to follow my orders, and y'all are gonna fight and fight the hardest you have ever fought! Are you with me?!" shouted Numbuh 5.

Some people nodded their heads, other shrugged, and others mumbled.

"This is not a game of tag we're playing! We are talking about full-out war! Now I'm gonna repeat this. ARE YOU WITH ME?!" shouted Numbuh 5, louder.

"SIR! YES SIR!" shouted all operatives.

"Kids Next Door: Battle Stations!" shouted Numbuh 5.

 **Okay, this is the first chapter! Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, but no flames please. I hope this satisfied you. If anyone has a problem with all the fighting in the beginning, well I hate it too, but I have a feeling Sector V goes through some issues after a long-time friend of theirs (as well as the glue of the team) leaves. That doesn't happen without consequences. But I'll try to have more bonding moments. I am just warning you, this is probably the least intense chapter of this entire story.**


End file.
